If I could Dream forever
by Nine9 Lives
Summary: When Yui is comatose after saving Azusa's life, Azusa begins to blame her self for the accident and realises just how much her beloved Sempai really means to her. Azusa x Yui some Ritsu x Mio
1. Chapter 1

"Azu-Nyan wait!" Yui called out for Azusa

"Please Yui Sempai, I want to be alone right now" Azusa stared away from Yui

"But Azu-Nyan"

"Don't call me that!" Azusa interrupted Yui turning to face the older guitarist

"But Azusa what did I do?" Yui Asked

'What did Yui do exactly?' thought Azusa. It wasn't Yui's fault, but she just didn't understand

* * *

**A few days Earlier **

_It just started from a day like any other day. I was Just ready to leave lessons and go to the Music room for "practice" the other Light Music Club members._

"We'll see you later after clubs, ok?" asked Ui

"Ok sure" Replied Azusa

"Make sure my sister Behaves well" Ui placed her hand on Azusa shoulder

"I will" Azusa started to leave "Anyway I should really get going before the others start to wonder where I am"

"Ok, well good bye" The brunette waved to Azusa

"Good bye, Ui" Azusa set off

_It was a simple day but while I was going to the music club it was happened then that changed everything_

"Hey Kid"

Azusa turned around and saw that it was some blonde hair senior calling her

"Huh? Are you talking to me?" Azusa asked

"Yeah." The senior began walking to the younger girl "Azusa is it?" the older pointed to azusa

"Errm... yes" Azusa responded

"Hey your girlfriend left this in Homeroom" The senior handed Azusa Something.

'Wait, Girlfriend!?' Azusa thought taking the small object from the girl

"I didn't know if it was important to her or not but, I thought that you could give it back to her" The older Girl explained

Azusa looked at the object the senior handed her. It was Yui's part of the Key chain they all had. Azusa was taken back this girl was joking right she didn't seriously think that Yui-Sempai was her Girlfriend?

"Yui-Sempai isn't my girlfriend" Azusa shouted

"Huh?" The senior responded "She's not?"

"No of course not" Azusa Denied

"Oh sorry" The Senior apologised rubbing the back of her neck "It's just A lot of us just assumed that you and Yui were you know...an item"

'What!?' Thought Azusa 'Exactly how many people thought that she and Yui were a couple?'

"Why would you think that?" Azusa asked

"Well you know" The other girl answered "Yui and you always seem to be hugging and she even nicknames you, so we assumed that..."

"You thought wrong" The younger girl defended

"Ok, there's no need to get so defensive" The Senior put her hands up in defence

Azusa didn't say anything more she just left.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Azusa lay with her head resting on her arms on the girls desk. The black haired girl thought about what that senior had said to her. She had tried to continue on that day trying to ignore what the girl had told her but no matter how she tried Azusa couldn't keep what she said out of her mind. She began to think about her relationship with her Sempai. Yui was a good friend but she had never considered the girl to be more than her friend, Yui though was always rather clingy and affectionate. Did...perhabs Yui think of her that way? Did she secretly like her and she had failed to realise it. Some part of her was slightly curious though.

'No I cant think like that, Yui is only my friend' Azusa put her arms over her head

Other had already assumed that that Yui was her girlfriend. Did Ui and Jun think the same?

Azusa looked up at Jun and Ui who sat talking beside to her.

Azusa wondered 'Maybe I should ask. No that would seem weird. Still I have to know what they think, they are my friends'

Azusa lifted her head from the desk and looked towards Ui and Jun. The pigtailed girl hesitated what to say, Should she just ask straight away or maybe try to build up to it.

"Errm Jun-Chan, Ui..." Azusa stopped in mid sentence looked down towards her desk

"Huh, yeah Azusa-chan?" Jun looked at towards Azusa

"What is it?" Ui questioned

"Do you think that..."Azusa started but once again stopped

"Do we think what?" Jun Asked

Azusa didn't respond she just looked down pressing her fingers together

"You know, you've been rather quiet today Azusa." Ui stated

"Its just...Do you think that.." Azusa turned to both Ui and Jun. She had to ask them "that Yui-Sempai is my Girlfriend?" Azusa whisper loud enough for both girls to hear her.

Both Yui and Jun were taken back by what Azusa asked

"Well err..."Jun rubbed the of her head nervously "You two are close-"

"So you do think she's my Girlfriend!" Azusa Accused

"Hey I never said that!" Jun tried to defend her self "It's that if someone told us you two were finally going out-"

"What do you mean finally!?" The dark haired Girl raised her voice. 'Was everyone expecting them to be together?' Azusa thought

"I'm just saying it wouldn't be big surprise would it Ui?" Jun turned to girl sitting next to him

"Well onee-chan does talk about you a lot and she's always hugging you. So I can see why someone would" Ui spoke nervously

Azusa felt angry, She didn't know why exactly she was confused to why she felt like this.

"Yui-Sempai is not my Girlfriend!" Azusa Shouted out at the top of her voice. Azusa breathed heavy watching around. The whole a class fell silent and everyone draw their attention towards the guitarist.

Azusa finally realised what she just did and jolted backwards covering her mouth with her hand and suddenly bolted out of the class.

* * *

**Later **

'Why did I have to shout that out' The young guitarist thought to herself whilst on her journey up the stairs to the music room 'Now everyone's going to think there's something between me and Yui. And...I feel bad for shouting at Ui-Chan and Jun-Chan, they were just telling me what they thought. I should apologise to them'

Azusa Eventually reached the top of the stairs and opened them to find the group sat in their usually places drinking Tsumugi's tea

"Auz-Nyan!" A certain brunette haired cheered out at the dark haired girl

"Hey Azusa" Ritsu greeted

"Hey" The Pigtailed girl responded to her fellow band members sitting down while Mugi gave her the patented cat cup. "So what are you discussing"

"Oh we were saying how maybe we should get Mio to watch that new scary movie they have on at the cinema" The drummer answered grinning at Mio before the bassist put the drummer into a choke hold.

"Shut up Ritsu!" Mio continued to choke the life out of the drummer girl

"Ok, I'm sorry" Ritsu Tried to apologising whlist being choked "Please stop Mio I can't breathe"

Mio eventually let the headband girl go.

"You know Mio for a girl like your self you certainly have manly arms" Ritsu Rubbed her neck before she realised what she said and took cover behind Tsumugi

"What did you say!" Mio bust out in rage

Azusa couldn't help but chuckle softly

Ritsu eventually sat back down when Mio had cooled down and the day continued as usually but throughout Azusa could tell the others except Yui kept were staring at her strangely

"Hey Yui didn't you say that you were going to change your Guitar strings?" Ritsu pointed out

"Oh yeah you're right Ricchan" Yui Raised her hand but then looked at Mugi's Cake on the table "But If I do it now I won't get any of Mugi-chan delicious cake" the girl sighed

"Don't worry Yui it'll still be here when you get back" Mio reassured the Guitarist

"If you do it now I'll even save an extra piece" Mugi Smiled

That was more then enough motivation for Yui who was already changing her strings on the floor next to the couch

Azusa looked at the older girl humming to her self while she was changing her stings on her guitar before turning to see Mugi, Mio and Ritsu staring at the younger girl

"So what's this we've been hearing about you and Yui?" Ritsu whispered

"W..What!?" Azusa was left confused

"Did you really yell out Yui isn't my girlfriend in front of everyone?" Mugi asked

"Oh you heard about that then" Azusa Looked away embarrassed

"Everyone's heard about it" Ritsu told the girl "Well everyone except Yui-chan that is"

"Quite frankly I think that you and Yui-Chan would make a great couple!" Mugi declared

"What!?" Azusa was taken back. 'Were they really saying this?!'

"I don't quite think this is what you should be saying to Azusa" Mio tried to stop Mugi and Ritsu's ramblings

"Come on Mio couldn't you imagine the two of the getting married" Mugi clapped her hands together

"What!?" Azusa looked worried "We aren't even together and you're discussing us getting mar-"

"I'm maid of honour" Ritsu raised her arm into the air

"Huh?! Guys seriously-" Azusa tried to plead to no avail

"You cant just declare your self maid of honour Ritsu!" Mio told the girl

'What?! Now Even Mio-Chan is joining in!?' Azusa found it hard to believe what they were saying was real.

"Why? Do you think you would make a better maid of honour Mio?" Ritsu Questioned the taller girl

"Well..Yes I think I would make a rather good one" Mio boasted slightly "Defiantly better then you"

"Yeah right Mio you-"

"Stop it!" Azusa slammed her hands down on the table "How would you like it if I said that you two would make good couple and that you were getting married"

Both Ritsu and Mio Looked away Blushing

"Th..that's totally ridiculous." Ritsu Mumbled

"Y..Yeah would never happen" Mio spoke softly

"Hey errr...what are you guys talking about?" Yui asked

"Nothing" Azusa answered quickly but Yui raised her eyebrow at the younger girl

"Here's you cake Yui-Chan" Mugi gave the plate with the cake on it to an excited looking Yui

"Thank you Mugi-chan...What were we talking about?" Yui asked

'Wow is she easily distracted' Azusa thought

* * *

Yui eventually made her was through the cake but only half way through her second serving

"Ohh I'm so full" Yui stared at the cake below her "But I can't let this cake go to waste"

Yui then drove her attention to the Pig tailed girl sitting next to her

"Azu-Nyan open wide" Yui told the girl

"Eh?!" Azusa was fed the cake by Yui "Yui-Sempai!" Azusa Complained

"You're so cute Azu-Nyan" Yui laughed hugging the Younger girl

Azusa looked at the girls who were staring at her and Pushed Yui off of her

"Don't do that Yui!" Azusa Complained but before Yui could speak Azusa grabbed her bag and left

"Wha..What did I do?" Yui asked her self before she followed after the other guitarist

"Azusa wait!" Yui Yelled

Yui looked out side it was raining heavily but it didn't matter she had to find Azusa

After following Azusa for a few minutes the Older Girl eventually caught up to Azusa

"Azu-Nyan wait!" Yui called out for Azusa

"Please Yui Sempai, I want to be alone right now" Azusa stared away from Yui

"But Azu-Nyan"

"Don't call me that!" Azusa interrupted Yui turning to face the older guitarist

"But Azusa what did I do?" Yui Asked

'What did Yui do exactly?' thought Azusa. It wasn't Yui's fault, but she just didn't understand

"It's Just that you don't Understand!" Azusa began

"Understand what?" Yui asked

"People.. think things about us because of the way you act towards me Yui" Azusa Explained

'Things?' Yui Wondered 'What did she mean?'

"Azusa you shouldn't listen to those people!" Yui Moved closer to the dark haired girl

"I know but so many think it even people like Ui-Chan and Mio-sempai" Azusa looked on the ground "I think about what will happen if they become true"

"Azusa even if these things you talk of are true what is so wrong with that?" Yui placed her hands on Azusa's shoulders

"Because...Because I'm scared if that if they become true that I'll be confused" Azusa began

"Confused about what?" Yui asked still puzzled about what the girl was going on about "Tell me what 'things' do you mean?"

Azusa looked up at the girl in front of her and began to feel the pouring rain strike her face

"That..you will become my.." Azusa stopped

"Become What?" Yui pulled the young girl closer

Azusa could say it to her, she pushed Yui away and turned to walk away from the older girl but Yui followed behind

"Azusa Please tell me!" Yui Begged the younger girl

"Leave me alone!" Azusa Yelled running away but followed behind Azusa ran on to the main road but was so transfixed with getting away from Yui she didn't see the car heading towards her.

"AZUSA LOOK OUT!" Yui yelled at the top of her voice Azusa eventually turned to see the car heading towards her but instead of it hitting her she felt Yui push her out of the way. Azusa saw the car collide with Yui sending her backwards.

"YUI!" Azusa Yelled

Azusa immediately leapt to her feet and raced to the injured girl who lay in the road. Azusa looked at the girl. Yui lay on the ground struggling to breathe and she had a cut on the side of her face that was bleeding heavily.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Azusa Yelled

"Azu...sa..." Yui barely moaned

"What is it Yui?" Azusa asked as the tears began flowing in her eye

"...You're..th..the..most..amazing...beau...tiful. ..per..son...I..I..kn..ow..." Yui stammered ".a..a..and...If..I...die...now.."

"Yui don't Talk like that!" Azusa cried "We'll get you help you'll be fine"

"...I...w..want..you..t..t..to...know" Azusa moved closer

"What?!" Azusa asked Yui placed her hand on Azusa's cheek

"..I..I..Love...You!" Yui declared before she closed her Eyes

The Pouring rain continued pounded on both Azusa and Yui. Azusa hugged Yui limp body

"Please Yui don't die!" Azusa begged "Somebody please help!"


	2. Chapter 2

Azusa sat in the hospital waiting room. She only sat staring at the tiled flooring.

'Why did this have to Happen' Azusa cried 'It..It's all my fault this happened, if I hadn't argued with Yui-Sempai she never would have followed me and she wouldn't have gotten hit by that car'

But most of all that Azusa thought was how Yui had told her that she loved her.

Azusa took out her cell phone and looked at the screen.

Nothing

She already texted everyone to tell them they were at the hospital but so far no one had texted or even called back. Though as she looked up Azusa noticed a familiar voice

"Excuse me could you tell me where Azusa Nakano and Yui Hirasawa are?"

"Hey Ui-Chan" Azusa called to Ui "Over here"

"Azusa! Are you Ok?" Ui rushed over to Azusa and hugged the pigtailed girl "Where's Onee-Chan?"

"Yui-sempai is-" before Azusa was able to finish her sentence she was interrupted by the Waiting room doors open.

"Azusa!" Ritsu, Mio and Mugi ran to Azusa

"Thank god you're ok Azusa" Mugi grabbed Azusa's hands.

"What about Yui?" Mio asked "What happened?"

Azusa sat back down and looked to the floor once again

"Me and Yui were talking and I left. I was crossing the road" Azusa began "a..and as I was ran across a saw a car coming towards me I would have been hit but...Yui pushed me out of the way and it her hit instead" Azusa began crying, she tried wiped her tears on her sleeves but her clothes were already soaked from the rain which only made face damped. Mugi tried to comfort Azusa handing her a tissue.

"Don't worry Azusa. I'm sure Yui-Chan be fine" Mugi reassured "She's never let us down before"

"Excuse me are you the girls are you here for Miss Hirasawa?" The girls turned to see the Doctor stood behind them

"She's a friend of ours" Ritsu explained

"Are any of you related to Miss Hirasawa?" The Doctor asked

"I'm her sister" Ui moved forward

"Could I need to disscuss something with in private..." The doctor began "Sorry what is your name?"

"It's Ui Hirasawa" The young brunette followed the doctor

* * *

"Azu-Nyan!" Azusa heard Yui's voice calling "Wake up sleepy head"

Azusa opened her eyes and looked around. She lay on the light music club's couch with Yui was standing over her

"Yui!" Azusa shouted "You're ok!" she hugged the older girl

"Huh?" Yui asked confused "Are you ok Azu-Nyan?"

"I'm fine as long as you're ok Sempai" Azusa eventually let ago on her hold on Yui who rubbed the top Azusa head.

'Was It all just a dream?" Azusa wondered she was so happy that Yui was ok

"Come on Azu-Nyan we have to practice!" Yui told the younger girl

"Alright!" Azusa looked around the empty room "Hey Yui-Sempai, Where is everyone?"

"Well Mugi-Chan had to go because she had an important dinner to go to with her family" Yui explained "And Ritsu and Mio left because Ricchan wanted Mio-Chan to help her with her homework, so they left early because Mio-chan said it would take all day." Yui smiled

Both Yui and Azusa picked up their guitars

"So what should we practice?" Azusa turned to Yui.

"Anything's fine with me" Yui Responded

"Why don't we start with Fuwa, Fuwa time and then we'll practice some more songs later?" Azusa suggested

"Ok" Yui agreed

**Later**

After awhile Yui eventually flopped onto the couch

"Yui-sempai we've only done 3 songs so far" Azusa Looked at the tired Yui

"I know but I'm tired!" Yui complained

Azusa sighed, it was typical Yui-sempai.

Yui suddenly began chuckling

"What's so funny?" The Dark haired girl asked

Yui stood up and moved closer to The younger girl so close that her face was right next to her own

"Y...Yui-Sempai?" Azusa asked nervously

But Yui didn't respond she suddenly pulled Azusa towards her and kissed the girl.

'Yui-Sempai is kissing me!' Azusa Thought she didn't know what to do, Yui had kissed out of nowhere. Worst of all she was actually enjoying the kiss. Azusa did the first thing she thought and pushed the older off of her. But as she did everything around her began turned Dark around her And suddenly Yui fell further backwards in to the dark.

"Azu-Nyan!" Yui called after the Younger girl

"Yui!" Azusa realised what had happen and ran after the other girl but no matter how fast she tried to run she couldn't catch up to the other girl. Azusa just watched as Yui eventually faded away. Azusa stopped running and fell to her knees crying.

Azusa began to feel something strike her face she looked up and saw the rain. Azusa looked around it was dark and misty but managed Make out that she was in a graveyard,

Azusa saw a group of people standing in the distance.

Azusa Moved closer to the group

"H..Hello?" Azusa greeted. The group of people turned to face to look at the Girl.

"Ritsu?, Mio?, Mugi?, Ui?" Azusa looked at the Girls

"Azusa. What are you doing here?!" Ritsu Complained

"Huh?!" Azusa was confused

"What makes you think you can come here!?" Mugi Spoke

"But.."

"Haven't you done enough!?" Mio told the girl

"What did I do?" Azusa asked

"It's your fault she's dead Azusa" Ui raised her voice

"What!" Azusa looked at the grave the group was stood in front of and froze in horror.

It was Yui's grave

"Bu..but.." Azusa walked back slowly

"That car should have hit you, not Yui" Mugi told the younger girl

"I..I never meant for Yui-Sempai to get hurt" Azusa pleaded "It was an accident"

"Yeah right" Ritsu scoffed "I don't even know why Yui liked you the way she did anyway"

"It's not like you ever considered to think how she felt Azusa!" Mio spoke bluntly

"Of course I did!" Azusa argued

"You didn't you, hated her didn't you!" Ui accused

"No...I..I.." Azusa fell to the ground "I loved Yui-Sempai!"

"Well it's a little late now" Mugi looked at the sobbing girl

"I..was..too scared and confused to say anything like that!" Azusa explained

"Maybe if you weren't such a coward, Yui-Chan would still be alive right now" Ritsu coldly announced

"I'm Sorry!" Azusa apologised "For everything Yui! I'm sorry!"

Azusa then jolted up and opened her eyes panting heavily,

"Azusa are you alright?" Mugi asked

"Huh? What happened! Where's Yui!" Azusa asked

Azusa looked around. She was still in the hospital

"Relax you fell asleep Azusa" explained Mio

"Man, you must have been having a bad dream." Ritsu sat next to the guitarist "You were constantly tossing and turning. At one part I think you said something, although I couldn't make out what it was"

Azusa Sighed in relief "It was just a dream"

* * *

Ui eventually returned to the group with an upset looked on her face

"What did the doctor say Ui?" Azusa asked straight away

"Well they told me that that Onee-Chan is alive" Ui started to explain

'Oh thank god' Azusa was relieved

"But.." Ui continued "Yui was in such a bad state from the accident that she was put into a coma" Ui began to cry "The worst part is that...they don't think she'll ever wake up"

"But wait. Why did the doctor want to speak to you?" Ritsu questioned

"Well because it's very unlikely that Onee-Chan will ever wake up and because I am the only family member around I may have to decide if I should let Yui die or not" Ui sat down.

Azusa looked down 'It..It's all my fault'


	3. Chapter 3

Azusa was still shaken by the news. She hoped as best she could that it was all just in her head and Yui was fine and non of this had ever happened

"Ui Hirasawa"

Ui turned to see one of the hospital nurses had gained the attention of the girl.

"You can see Yui now if you wish" The nurse told "If you will all come along with me I can take you to her."

The group of girls obeyed following the nurse through the hospital to Yui's room.

"Aren't you coming?" Ritsu noticed the twin tailed girl stopping

"O..of course!" Azusa Stuttered

As they reached the room the doctor turned to the group

"Yui is Stable at the moment" The Doctor explained "But her chances of recovering are very slim. All we can do is hope that she pulls through"

Azusa braced herself before she entered the hospital room but froze at the sight of the brunette lying on the hospital bed.

"Hey Yui can you hear us it's us, your friends" Ritsu spoke hoping to get a response from the girl but was only met with silence from the brunette.

"Azusa are you just going to stay over there?" Mugi asked "Come closer"

Azusa attempted to move closer but stopped

"N..no I can't" Azusa ran out of the room

"Azusa!" Ui reached out

"S-should we go after her?" Ritsu questioned

"I'll speak with her" Mio replied leaving to find the other girl

* * *

Azusa tried to cover the tears in her eyes best she could but no matter who hard she tried she couldn't stop herself from crying.

"Oh there you are" Mio found the the pig tailed girl "Are you ok Azusa? I know it was hard seeing Yui like that bu-"

"It's not just that" Azusa interrupted "It..It's my fault Yui is like that. I just can't see her like that knowing its my fault"

"Azusa you can't blame yourself for Yui's accident." Mio attempted to comfort the girl "You couldn't have stopped Yui getting hurt"

"I could have though" Azusa explained "Yo..you see this whole thing about me and Yui. I couldn't stand it. I ran away from Yui instead of facing her, If I hadn't run she never would have let herself get hit. I'm the whole reason this happened"

"It's not you fault Azusa" Mio placed her hand over Azusa's shoulder "Yui chose to risk her life to save you. She knew that she would have gotten hit by that cares a lot about Azusa. So why don't you come back to the room?"

Azusa looked at the Sempai nodding.

* * *

"Oh good you're back" Mugi placed her hands together.

"I'm sorry" Azusa apologized "It's just...it's hard seeing Yui like this"

"It's fine" Ui told

"Hey Ui Do your parents know what happened to Yui?" Ritsu asked

"I called them earlier to tell them what happened, but they're in Paris right now and they won't be able to get back home for at least a month." Ui explained

Azusa took a breath before standing next her Sempai. Surprising the girls seemed quite peaceful lying on the bed, her head though was bandaged slightly.

"I'm sorry Yui-Sempai" Azusa whispered to the unconscious Yui

**Later**

"Hey Azusa-Chan" Ritsu spoke lightly shaking the twin tailed girl who was resting her head and arms on the railing of Yui's hospital bed.

Azusa yawned and tilted her head at the girl"Huh what is it?" Azusa questioned

"It's 11 o'clock Azusa-chan" Ritsu explained "We should think about heading home. We can always see  
Yui-Chan tomorrow after school"

"Oh...yeah" Azusa stood up

"Are you ok to come to school Tomorrow?" Mio asked "I mean after everything that's happened with Yui-chan?"

"I'll be fine, See you tomorrow" Azusa watched as Mio, Mugi and Ritsu left the room. Azusa picked up her belongings, Much of it was ruined from the rain, not that Azusa cared, Yui was all she was concerned about.

Azusa glanced over at Ui who had fallen asleep in a hospital chair. Azusa made her way to the door before turning back to face the Brunette

"I'll come back tomorrow I promise." Azusa spoke getting no response from the brunette "Good bye Yui-Sempai"

* * *

**Hooray! I dids an update, even if it was quite short compared to the other chapters. I haven't forgotten about this and I will continue writing it, even if it takes me forever! **


End file.
